powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sandkings321/Asmodeus Von Fall Grimbane
Asmodeus Fall Grimbane, also known as The Great Demon Lord King, Dark Lord of Elemental & Outer Gods, Demon God of Lust & Passion '''is the Lord Emperor of the Ten Demonic/Elemental Kingdoms Plane of Krikkiomelan and the head and founder of '''House of Grimbane of Krikkiomelan. Info Appearance Asmodeus is very handsome man. His height various but he usually 9'10'ft. He possesses wavy dirty-blond hair and dark blue eyes that contrasts with his pearl-white skin. His physical appearance is that of a man between 19-21, despite being over 1000 years old. As a Demon King and Warrior he is well-built. Asmodeus possesses a delicate and yet masculine face. Asmodeus clothing style is quite casual, usually seen wearing shirts, jeans and jackets, although he can also use a more classic and refined outfit if the situation requires it. He uses accessories, such as leather bracelets or necklaces Personality Asmodeus is a well-mannered, charismatic and compassionate young man. He possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with his seemingly angelic flawless nature, as Amara Reyrona , who describes him as being not of this world. This makes it easy for him to make new allies and manipulate them into doing various deeds for him. With such skill in creating this facade of perfection and pureness, Asmodeus can hide his true motives with ease. But underneath that exterior, Asmodeus is a highly insidious and manipulative individual who patiently moves to undermine and destroy his enemies with cold, deliberate resolve. He is also highly intellectual, with a healthy respect for his enemy, mankind, which he recognizes as possessing both resourcefulness and ingenuity. He also acknowledges humanity's capacity to draw strength from hope, but he uses this knowledge to subvert and destroy them. He is humble enough to recognize that there are limits to his abilities and that he can only do so much for his subordinates. Asmodeus is very confident and self-assured, secure in his knowledge that he can best whatever humanity sends to stop him and his goals. He also appears to be cruel or sadistic, for he seems to relish the prospect of watching the world burn. Powers Demon Emperor Physiology: Asmodeus is a very powerful Demon Lord of the highest caliber. He possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over demons and minions, and tremendous supernatural abilities in both domains. On top of his gargantuan personal power, he rules over his own hellish kingdom and its legions of unholy horrors, making him some of the most dangerous threats to civilized communities and the world at large. *'Hybrid Physiology:' Asmodeus possesses the genetic traits and abilities of Alpha Werebeast, Vampire Lord (Lamae mix with his daemon blood), Cambion Demigod, Dragonborn, and his intensive Magic/Genetic Modification. *'Advanced Supernatural Condition' **'Vast Supernatural Strength': Asmodeus possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. **'Superhuman Stamina: '''Asmodeus body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. **'Superhuman Agility:' Asmodeus has perfect agility, flexibility, balance and dexterity far greater than an Olympic-level human. He can easily change directions while running. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Asmodeus has the ability to respond or react to various forms of danger but at a superhuman level. His reaction speeds are hundreds of time faster than a human. He can dodge various attacks from different directions. **'Superhuman Endurance': Asmodeus can endure vast amounts of pain it is one of the reason why he is the most powerful demon king. He can survive powerful punches from very strong beings, survive falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts from beings like his son and more. *Perfect Regeneration: Asmodeus can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the Demon Emperor to completely recover. **'Advanced Eternal Immortality: Asmodeus is immortal, unable to rot, get sick, and incable of being permanently wounded, making him self-sustained. He grew into his 20's and permanently stopped aging in his prime. He has endless vitality, virility, willpower, and will to live and though he can go through down periods of emotional and mental exhaustion and pain, it cannot cripple him. **'Self-Sustenance: '''Asmodeus is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink. He does not tire, hence he cannot sleep, however his self generating mystical energies provide him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. He once even kept talking and fighting after being reduced to a skeleton. **'Foreign Chemical Immunity: 'Asmodeus is immune to the effects of drugs and other foreign chemicals. **'Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Asmodeus healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. **'Environmental Adaptation:' *'Lust Demon King Physiology: '''Asmodeus is a Sex Demon Lord of the highest caliber. He possess incredible supernatural power, unchallenged dominion over demons of lust and corruption, and tremendous supernatural abilities in both domains. **'Lust Manipulation: He can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. ' ***'Lust Empowerment: Asmodeus becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by lust of himself and others. ***'Extreme Sexual Attraction: '''Asmodeus can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. This power work with both genders, their sexual interest and people of any age. **'Pheromone Control: 'He passively secrete an odorless pheromone that are highly addictive and causes anyone who to instantly like him, and perceive him as the natural leader, becoming charmed and obedient. Thus leaving them extremely submissive and open to manipulations. Furthermore, they will find themselves agreeing with him as if every word he says becomes the most logical and sensible thing they've ever heard. The pheromones are released at a rate of 2,000 parts per million, several thousand times that of a normal human. The pheromones affect all beings. He can alter the affects of the pheromones, induce fear, calmness, etc. 'Primogenitor & The First OfThe First Of Dracopyre/Were-Dragon/Were-Hellhound Kind Physiology: 'Asmodeus is the origin and a demiurge of the Dracopyre, Were-Dragon, Were-Hellhound race, making him essentially the most powerful among their indivual race, having utmost power and authority over other beings of its kind. *'Conversion: Asmodeus can permanently transform other beings into eithier: Dracopyre (Rare), Were-Dragon (Uncommon), Were-Hellhound, Vampire Lord (His own Bloodline). **'Conversion Resurrection' **'Conversion Slash' **'Infectious Bite:' Asmodeus teeth and/or saliva contain infectious diseases and viruses which he can spread to others with a bite. Abilities Super-Genius Level Intelligence: 'Asmodeus is one of the most intellectual supergenius (known to be a polymath and bibliophile, making numerous eclectic references), quite possibly the most intelligent demon being in the world, with his phenomenally eclectic intellect virtually unrivaled, with Asmodeus standing out even among other geniuses. He's brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the demon plane. *'Eidetic Memory: '''Asmodeus mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage capacity, only much faster, able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. He can instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and accuracy, storing everything that in a photographic memory and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. *Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography and History, Alchemy, Anatomy, Forensic Science, Xoology, Ecology, History, Folklore and Political Theory. And due to his Planewalking/Timetravling powers. He also gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic Sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering. He had mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time in his fifth immortal life. He has also learned Medical Sciences and Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences. *'Advanced Occultism Knowledge:' Asmodeus possesses extensive knowledge of magic and the supernatural. He has great understanding of magic, knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform all forms of magic and spells. '''Master Combatant: '''Asmodeus has achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and he is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats beyond normal boundaries. He has acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making him capable of defeating enemies only with his mere presence. *'Vast Combat Experience: 'Asmodeus has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. He has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and his limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and his surrounding areas using it to his advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. * '''Combat Adaptation: '''Asmodeus fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first few strikes. * '''Battleground Adaption: '''He's able to become stronger in a field of battle, allowing them to fight on equal or superior grounds with his opponents. * '''Combat Perception: '''He can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he will able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. '''Lord of Shadows: '''Asmodeus is a vastly powerful dark lord and overlord who viciously rules over lesser evil beings and his own person dimensional empire. *'Heart of Pure Darkness: '''Due to his grief and anger his heart is devoid of good, light, virtue, etc. Spells Equipment Weakness Trivia Category:Blog posts